


Bad day.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bitchin kitchen love, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Tiny fic for me, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: Bucky is having a bad day. 
Little drabble, hopefully cute.





	

It's a bad day for him, and everyone could tell. Every little sound spooked him, he was having a tough time remembering Bruce and Wanda's names. Since he'd returned and was getting better he'd stopped calling Natasha 'Natalia', but it seemed on bad days that habit came back. That was one of the sure signs that Bucky was having a bad day, when he called her Natalia, and openly called Steve 'Stevie'. 

He'd accidentally referred to Tony as Howard that morning, not having realised he'd done it. A quick _"Fuck off Howard before I shove this butter knife through your throat"_. And well, Steve had been impressed with Tony for not flipping out, or reminding Bucky that wasn't his name. It always made Bucky feel embarrassed when he realised he was slipping like that. 

Sometimes Bucky couldn't even tell he was having a bad day, but today he could. From the moment he woke up screaming in a cold sweat at three o'clock that morning he knew it was going to be a bad day. 

And it sucked. 

Nobody could trust him on days like these, it was hit and miss on whether he'd revert to the solider or not, all it could take was an unexpected movement and Bucky would be gone and Winter would be stood in his place with a blade against someone's throat. Days like these he normally spent in the gym, for away from anyone and burning through the rage. But instead of feeling angry at Hydra, at the world, he felt... sad?

 

Steve had Bucky glued to his side as they watched daytime TV, he was supposed to be in a meeting with Fury but had called to cancel, and for once Fury understood. If there was anyone who knew what Bucky was like on a bad day it was Nick Fury. It's not like Steve was too upset about missing a five hour meeting about how Clint and Tony's pranks were dangerous and hazardous to missions. Plus, Bucky normally wasn't one for curling up, especially not in front of the others. 

"Bitchin' Kitchen, or Diners, Drive Ins and Dives?" Steve murmured quietly. 

"Bitchin'" Bucky replied just as quiet. 

Nadia G was a goddess in Steve and Bucky's eyes, and reminded them all too well of a certain heel wearing, swearing assassin. 

Bucky inched ever closer, half in Steve's lap by this point. Steve's arm tucked around his shoulders and Bucky's cheek resting on his broad chest. 

"Why aren't you watching my gorgeous face on TV!" A familiar voice called making Bucky jump. Tony, the idiot, had gone out and done a press thing this morning and come back forgetting about Bucky's off day. 

The brunet under Steve's arm growled menacingly like a threatened pitbull and Tony stopped short, eyes widening ever so slightly. 

"Because we see your ugly mug every day of our lives" Steve said coolly, tightening his arm around Bucky's shoulders, one to comfort him, but also to make sure he didn't jump at Tony for his rude intrusion. 

"I resent that" Tony pouted. 

"I know you do" Steve snorted, but felt relieved when Bucky settled down again. 

"Oh! Bruce sent me in here, wants to know what you guys want for dinner? We're ordering in" Tony asked 

Steve stroked Bucky's shoulder before asking him directly what he wanted to eat, he knew otherwise he wouldn't answer for himself. 

"Not hungry" the brunet mumbled. 

"Yes you are. We're watching cooking shows, that always makes you hungry" 

Bucky grumbled again, an unhappy sound so Steve squeezed him. "Chicken nuggets. Barbeque sauce" he relented. 

"Anything else?" Steve nudged, wanting Bucky to eat more than just that. But the smaller man shook his head. 

"Okay, can we have pepperoni pizza, chicken nuggets and barbeque sauce please?" Steve asked Tony who seemed a little dubious at the small order but nodded. 

"Sure, I'm getting you guys a strawberry cheesecake too" Tony shrugged before walking off. 

It was known that Bucky had a sweet tooth, and that he normally refused to eat on his bad days, Steve felt a surge of respect for Tony for doing that without being asked to. 

Once the threat was gone Bucky went boneless again, relaxing against Steve's form and nuzzling his chest. Huffing ever so slightly, still upset that their daytime TV time had been interrupted. Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Buckys head "I'll rewind it" 

Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to the hollow of Steve's throat, and Steve knew they'd be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [不爽日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578273) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)




End file.
